Charmed: The Ressurectionist pt 1
by forensicerror
Summary: Original casting: Holly Marie Combs, Allysa Milano, Rose McGowan, Shannon Doherty, Brian Krause; and Danai Gurira from The Walking Dead as Bastian. This is the 3rd episode of my version of season 9. The Elders discover a new witch in town, is she friend or foe? And, a visitor from the past is coming back to cause trouble.


_**CHARMED:**_

 _ **Season 9; episode 3: The Ressurectionist**_

It was a stormy night over Los Angeles.

Bastian was in her apartment, coming home from work; late as usual. She was barely visible because her skin was a beautiful charcoal black and Her eyes were a piercing blue against her skin. She looked like a drowned rat from the rain. Her hair stuck to her skin and parts of her shoulders.

She unlocked the door, and went inside. She grabbed a glass of wine and went into the bedroom.

Bastian: perhaps, this could be the night.

She says as she reaches for the hand gun sitting next to her on the couch. She grabs the gun, takes a swig of the wine, puts a bullet in the compartment and then pulls the trigger. The blood splatters everywhere; on the floor; on the wall; on the ceiling; and it got into the cushions of the ragged couch she had. The gun had a silencer on it, So no one would come rushing to her aid. As what seemed to be her final moments living, she had a flashback to when she was an infant.

 _Flashback: it s a rainy evening much like tonight's. Her family and everyone were at her funeral. Her mother and immediate family crying inconsolable at Her casket. Then, a flash of lightning cracks and suddenly, the little baby was alive. The wounds she had disappeared and it was as if nothing had ever happened. Baby Bastian started crying as any normal baby would. The mother stopped grieving and then looked at her family in fear, and in confused pain. The mother said "she was dead. How can she be cryin? She's dead?!" the mother was Even more inconsolable than before. The priest went over to Bastian and started handing Her to her mother. "no!" the mother screams at the priest._

" _Get that devil child away from me. My daughter is no longer alive."_

 **Back at Bastian's present**

Bastian lays there motionless, seemingly dead. The flashback echoing in her mind is always the one she remembers when she tried to commit suicide

Then suddenly, the blood that splattered over everything. Started vanishing. Her gunshot wound Started healing. Then Bastian gasped for air, and started having an epileptic fit. She resurrected her self. She has the power of resurgence.

She gets up, walks over to the glass of wine and takes another swig.

 _ **At Phoebe and Coop's loft**_

The rain storm was still going on, and Phoebe was having a dream premonition; although she didn't realize it about Bastian. Coop wasn't home, he was going around late bringing people together because, well, he's Cupid. A crack of lightning flashed and it jolted Phoebe awake, she looked over and saw that her dream husband wasn't home yet. She got up and out of bed and went over to Her children's bedroom.

Phoebe, in her mind: _Still sound asleep, thank God. They are so hard to get to bed._ Her thoughts then drift over to that dream she were having. _I wonder if that was a premonition._

Prue: Hey are you alright?

Phoebe: yeah, I was having this weird dream premonition about this black girl killing herself, then resurrecting herself.

Prue looks taken aback: that's weird, never came across a witch that had a power like that. I mean, through spells and what not yeah but through personal power.

Phoebe: I know, hopefully it's Not another Ultimate Power we have to face. I'm really getting sick of those. Phoebe and Prue laugh.

Prue: are you going to check it out?

Phoebe: hmm, maybe.

Prue: well whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle. She says as she stretches.

Phoebe asked: how can you be tired all the time? I mean, I know you're technically alive but didn't you get any rest up there? She asks jokingly.

Prue: my body works just like yours now that I'm alive again. I get hungry, tired; the only thing that's different is I don't have my monthly visitor any more.

Phoebe laughs.

Prue: my powers are still dormant though, hopefully this doesn't last long.

Phoebe smiles lovingly at Prue: you'll get use to it. Trust me, I did. I just got all my old powers back. My premonition a couple years ago, and my Empathy about a month ago. I'm sure your telekinesis and astral projection will emerge.

Just remember, 10 years have past since we found out that we are witches so our powers are ten times stronger.

Prue: right. She turns to the window and says: I'm going back to sleep. Thanks again for letting me stay here.

Phoebe: you don't even have to thank me. We're sisters and That's what we do.

Prue: Thank you. You know, I really am proud of you. She said smiling.

Hearing that from Prue made Phoebe's heart melt and her eyes water…

Phoebe: well, I must be off to bed. I'm sure Coop is going to be coming home soon.

The girls say goodnight and go off to bed.

 _ **At the Manor**_

Piper was preparing breakfast for everyone.

The rain storm was still going on.

Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris were sitting happily eating and Leo was reading the news paper.

Leo hears a call from the other Elders.

Kyle's voice emerges from the ceiling: May I come in?

Piper says okay.

Kyle orbs in and the children rush to see him.

Uncle Kyle! They all about in unison.

Kyle: Hey, you wanna know something cool?

Children: What?

Kyle puts his hands up and then conjures and cotton candy cloud.

Piper and Leo are smiling amusedly.

Leo: what's up?

Piper walks over.

Kyle: there's a new witch in town. We don't know anything about her; the only thing we do know is that she has massive power. We felt a surge last night.

Piper sarcastically: well did one of you get electrocuted?

Prue, Paige, and Phoebe walk in.

Paige with her family and Phoebe with hers.

Paige sees Kyle and says: please don't tell me we have a demon to go fight.

Prue in her thoughts: well, Damn.

Outloud: h..hey Kyle.

Prue scolds herself for acting so immature in front of Kyle.

Kyle asks Phoebe: did you have a dream about a girl resurrecting herself?

Phoebe setting down Coop Jr says: yeah, I did.

But how did y…

Kyle: That's the witch you need to find.

Piper: so, any idea where we might find this New witch?

Kyle: no, I'm afraid not.

Call Billy, she'll be able to help.

Prue to Paige: who's Billy?

Kyle: I know you'll find her.

Piper says while putting away some orange juice: ever so cryptic.

Leo: I think you guys should call Billy like Kyle suggested. Maybe her projection power could be some use. He gets up and says: thanks hun, I gotta go. New charge. Leo orbs out.

Piper: Wyatt, take Chris and Melinda and your cousins to Grandpa.

Paige: I think Victor is going to higher a Magickal baby sitter after the Harry Potter incident.

Piper: don't remind me. I'm just glad we were able to bind Bellatrix's magick. Alright, let's go try and find this new witch.

Paige: does the new witch have a name?

 **In the attic**

The 4 create a circle to summon Billie, they chant the spell and in a swirl of bright white lights Billie emerges.

Billie turning around: Phoebe?

Phoebe waves. Turning around to Piper: P..Piper? Billie puts her hands on her hips playfully scoldingly saying: you guys could have just video called me to say hi.

Piper: well, hi. But that's not why we summoned you.

Billie turns quickly to Paige.

Paige: Apparently there's this new witch, and we need your help by having you project all five us to her.

Billie asks who the five is and Piper puts her in front of Prue.

Prue, out of The loop says hi.

Piper: Billie, this is our sister Prue.

Billie: no offense, but isn't she supposed to be dead?

Paige: well, we kinda resurrected her a few months back after dealing with Hogwarts.

Billie: Hogwarts?

Piper: Nevermind. Don't want to know. Anyway, since you and Prue have similar powers, we were hoping that yours would awaken hers. But, we need help finding this new witch who has the apparent ability to resurrect herself.

Billie: whoa, ressurgence, huh?

Sure, I can give it a try.

The Sisters and Billie ready to be projected.

Piper: okay, Billie. Remember how to project? Now! Project!

Billie scoffs: it doesn't exactly work that way.

Piper: Demon activity has been light, and I want to get back enjoying my family and I just opened a restaurant.

Billie squeeling to Piper: Oh my god, really? I'm so happy for you!

Piper blushes.

Prue: who exactly is she?

Paige explains to Prue that Billie was once her cHarge and that her sister was manipulated by the Triad and Dumal and tried using the Hollow to destroy the Charmed Ones. Paige then explained that Christy unfortunately lost her life in the Great Battle.

Phoebe and Piper try relaxing Billie.

They keep saying "resurrecting witch" in soft smooth voices, annoying Billie.

Billie: okay, hold hands. Looks like we're going.

The attic and everything starts warping and then once everything clears, they were in Bastian's apartment.

Phoebe looks around: she definitely doesn't clean much.

Prue: Rat! Prue waves her hand, and nothing happened.

Prue: Damn it. Still nothing.

Phoebe: don't worry. Everything will come back.

Suddenly, out no where; a flying katana comes towards the girls.

Paige: katana! In a swirl of bright he and white lights, the katana drops onto the floor directly in front of Prue.

Prue: okay, I think it's time that we get out of here. Billie?

Piper: no, wait.

Bastian: who's there?

Phoebe: um, don't worry sweety! We're here to help you.

Bastian: I don't need your help.

Paige: um, apparently you do.

Or you wouldn't be throwing blades at us.

Bastian comes out of the shadow: who are you?

Prue: we're witches, just like you.

Bastian picked up her katana and said with a full voice: witches? I'm sorry, this isn't Harry Potter land.

Piper looked over to Paige as if she were annoyed with the whole Harry Potter thing.

Piper: Listen, what's your name?

Bastian stands up straight and puts the sword toward the floor: Bastian.

The girls scrutinizing every move Bastian makes.

Piper goes to Bastian and says: you have a power.

Bastian: I have a power? What?

Piper: it's the power of resurgence. You can bring yourself back to life without outside forces. You're a witch, so you'll be able to cast spells; eventually vanquish demons.

Billie chimes in: its really fun.

Paige: you aren't exactly new Billie.

Billie rolls her eyes at Paige.

Bastian: demons?

Phoebe: Evil beings that may eventually come looking after you once they learn of your power. If they kill you, they can take your powers and you won't be able to revive yourself.

Bastian snaps back: well, they Can have it.

Piper: that's not exactly an option, Bastian.

Bastian: all my life, this power or whatever you want to call it has ruined every good thing I ever had. I was dead in my casket at my funeral and my own family abandoned me. I've never have been loved. All people do is use me and then throw me away because they eventually find out who I am. Now, you guys tell me that I'm a witch? Are you guys drunk? Not to forget to mention you broke into my apartment. I should have you institutionalize.

Piper rhetorically: trust me I could use the vacation.

Phoebe nudges Piper.

Phoebe: Sweety, we understand that you've had a rough life. When we found out that we were witches, our life was flipped upside down.

Prue here was killed by a demon over 7 years ago, but we were able to bring her back because, well we needed her help with something.

Bastian looked contemplative: do you think magick could help find my family?

Billie: definitely.

Piper: if you come with us Bastian, we can help you control your powers.

Bastian looked at the sisters and Billie and agreed. Not knowing what she was going to be getting herself involved with. Bastian sheathed her sword, and allowed the witches to take her in.

 _ **Back at the Manor**_

The Charmed Ones and Billie were in the room adjacent to the living room where Bastian was residing for now.

Piper: where is she going to stay?

Billie: oh, she'll stay with me.

Phoebe: that is too much responsibility.

Billie: really, I don't mind.

Outside, Cole shimmered and started listening in on the witches conversation.

Paige: you're still too new at being a witch yourself. And, you just started controlling your projections power.

Billie: I know, but ever since Christy died. I've been really alone and maybe Bastian and I would connect. I really like her.

The Sisters look at each other and reluctantly agreed.

Paige: alright, she'll stay with you. But, the first sign of trouble; you call us.

Billie shakes her head in agreement.

She walks over to Bastian.

Billie: hey love, you're going to stay with me for a little while. She says while smiling.

Bastian rolls her eyes.

She gets up and says: are we going to pop over there like you did to my apartment?

Billie: no, we're; just going to drive.

She says while taking her keys out.

Bastian: oh… this witch stuff is weird.

Billie says while walking out with Bastian: you have no idea.

Cole shimmers out before he's seen.

 _ **At the Seer's cave**_

Cole shouts: Poignon?

Poignon becomes visible and comes rushing to him.

Poignon: Cole! Oh my gosh, how are you?

I've missed you terribly.

Cole: I didn't come here for pleasantries.

Poignon: I know. he says mysteriously.

The witch you're trying to reach out to is out of your league. She is under the protection of Kali and the Charmed Ones and including Billie.

You'll never be able to get what you need.

Poignon pauses and says: without my help of course.

He then walks over to the divination table and then throws some sort of weird powdery concoction into the blackened liquid. It starts to swirl and then it reveals Billie and Bastian.

Cole: I didn't come here to vanquish Bastian. First of all, I am not indestrucible as I used to be. Ever since I helped Piper find Leo after the Elders magically lobotimized him and getting over that Thorn Demon attack; my power was drained and gave it to her. That's why her exploding power is a lot stronger than it is nowadays. And it will only continue to get stronger, I just want to be able to gain that power back; now that I'm out of Limbo, I am going to take it back.

Poignon: you can't vanquish her. What do you suggest, another Thorn Demon attack?

Cole: no, they're not going to feel like I'm with them. They might think I'm working for the Charmed Ones.

Poignon looks at him suspicioussly: yet you still care for them. Why?

Cole: I don't want to cause Phoebe any more pain than I had in the past. After Paige got sucked into the alternative reality I created after becoming an avatar, she was able to vanquish me with the power of three. I just want what's mine, and no body will get hurt.

Poignon: Don't be so sure. He says while looking into the divination pool.

Cole becomes furious and throws Poignon up against The lapis Lazuli pillar and shouts: Don't play with me Poignon. Am I able to retrieve the power I am looking for?

Poignon: you know? I always found this side of you kinda sexy. The demon side.

Cole reflects and calms down.

Poignon: now, you know the sisters better than any demon or warlock out there. Tell me everything.

 _ **At Billie's**_


End file.
